


Holy Grail

by StillBettyWhite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderbending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillBettyWhite/pseuds/StillBettyWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin/fem!Kyungsoo<br/>Lyric Prompt: "Sipping from your cup till it runneth over, Holy Grail"<br/>Disclaimer: Entirely fictional, don't own characters or lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Grail

Jongin could already feel his worries starting to float away as he lost himself in the heady scent of Kyungsoo, hands gripping her in place as his lips traveled over her thighs, seeking out her refuge with the single minded desperation of a ship in a storm. 

He felt her shiver above him as his tongue glided up her slit, collecting the wetness that had already formed and relished in the first taste of doing something right he’d had in awhile before diving in.

He soon consumed himself in her, Kyungsoo chanting his name like a prayer as he sucked her clit hard, speaking in tongues as he flicked it as though reciting scripture against her, looking for his baptism.

He barely noticed when Kyungsoo came, bucking against him, but frowned and firmly moved her back in place when she started to twitch away, enjoying the sound of the headboard banging against the wall as she gripped it with one hand, moaning at the sting of her gripping his hair with the other.

He kept trying to worship at her altar after the second time she came, uncaring of the lack of air as her legs squeezed around his head, but this time she shook him off and rolled over, landing on her back beside him and closing her eyes to get her breathing back down from a pant. He shifted a bit so he could face her, thrilling at the proof of his handiwork in her flushed skin and overwhelmed state.

Finally she cracked one eye open and looked back at him. Raising a hand to wipe his mouth clean as she asked, “feeling better?”

Jongin flinched, not realizing he’d been that easy to read. He started to turn away but Kyungsoo gripped his chin, gently forcing him to face reality as she looked into his face again.

“Jongin,” she said softly, “it’s okay.”

At that he cracked, his true intentions finally coming through as he buried his face in her shoulder and let the tears flow. 

A while passed but eventually the stream of bitterness pouring from his eyes finally dried up and he just let himself breathe and be soothed by Kyungsoo’s warm hands running over his hair and back as he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up a couple hours later, he grabbed his crutches and sleepily hobbled his way to the bathroom to pee and freshen up before following the smell of food to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo turned at the sound of him grunting as he eased himself into one of the chairs circling the kitchen counter and smiled “You’re up!”

He was dazed by the brightness of her greeting for a moment before remembering the earlier events more clearly and blushed, muttering an affirmative response while tracing patterns on the countertop to avoid her eyes.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her when she came over and carefully arranged herself against him, pecking his cheek. 

“Jongin, you know you can tell me anything so please talk to me...is everything okay?”

Knowing she’d worry if he didn’t, he sighed and resigned himself to just telling the truth.

“I just...I feel so useless lately.” He could feel her tense with denial at this statement but she kept quiet, letting him finish airing his thoughts out. “It’s so hard to do anything with my leg like this and I feel like I’m letting everyone down. Like I’m letting _you_ down. I guess I was just looking for some redemption in something I can still do.”

“Jongin, I love you, but you’re really an idiot sometimes. Listen to me, no one is blaming you, it was an accident. Please stop pushing yourself so much and just let us be there for you. Not just for us but for yourself too, you’ll heal faster that way.”

“But you’ve already done so much for me, I-” His words cut off as she abruptly moved to kneel in front of him, moving her hands to nudge the knee of his good leg further open with one hand so she could dance her fingertips against the waistband of his sweatpants with the other.

“Do I need to show you again just how much I really don’t mind tending to your needs?” 

He gulped at the sultriness of her voice and was highly tempted to let her follow through but decided that even though her gesture comforted him as much as it excited him, she really had done so much for him lately on top of her busy schedule that he still wanted to give her a break and smirked down at her instead.

“Sounds tempting baby, but right now I’d rather just have another sip from your holy grail…”


End file.
